callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation 40/Trivia
Trivia *Operation 40 is the name of a real-life CIA-sponsored undercover operation in the Caribbean during the early 1960s. They operated with the Cuban rebel group Brigade 2605. *You can actually kill Castro with the M16 Grenade Launcher you are given at the beginning of the level. You must have grenade launcher rounds left, and must keep it till you get to the scene with Castro. When you are about to get in, Mason raises his ASP. During this time, you must press the button to use the grenade launcher, and it'll switch to your M16 grenade launcher, and you can press it again to use your M16. *Oddly, after the bar sequence when the player reaches down to grab the hook to the zipline he is still wearing a Cuban shirt while the others have changed into combat armour *The MiG-17F found in the hangar the player passes through has the markings of the Vietnam People's Air Force. *Soda cans encountered throughout the level have "Treyarch" written on them. *The Tropas Officer who enters the bar says to a woman, "Saquen los papeles ahora!" (Take out your papers (passport) now!) followed by, "iSalte de aquí, puta capitalista!" (Get out of here, capitalist whore!). The woman replies, "iNo me toques, hijo de puta!" (Don't touch me, son of a bitch!). The Cuban turns his attention to Mason and says, "iOye, de dónde eres tú!" (Hey, where are you from?) before asking in English. *The beer bottle Woods hits the Tropas Officer with is not present for most of the scene, until it spawns immediately as Woods reaches for it. *This mission has caused a large amount of controversy due to the fact that the player must attempt to assassinate a world leader, Fidel Castro. Cubadebate, a popular Cuban website, accused the US of trying to kill Castro virtually because they have failed to in the past 50 years. However, Operation 40 failed to assassinate Castro in the video game as they did in real life. The character killed is a double and the real Fidel Castro appears later on. *On the Wii, the ending of this level is in HD, just like [[Downfall (campaign)|the ending to World at War]] was. *If the player jumps too close to the plane's propellers, death ensues and the screen reads "Watch your head." *In the sequence where the player must run across the airfield to the cargo plane, the player has unlimited sprint. *The soldier that Mason has to shoot in the bar will never actually fight back; if the player looks closely it appears as if his gun has jammed. *When Bowman splits up with the player and Woods in the villa, he will appear to climb up a fence similar to the ones on Nuketown. *The Police cannot be gibbed by the M203. In addition to this, the police cars can't explode until they stop moving. *This mission is the second time in the ''Call of Duty ''series that involves the police. The first being the mission No Russian in Modern Warfare 2. *The Tropas that come into the bar cannot actually be seen walking towards the door. They just spawn outside the door. *Before the game actually shows Mason's team in the bar, a lighter can be seen along with a puff of smoke. When the player is given a view of his teammates, no one else is seen smoking. The smoker is presumably Mason, this is further evidence when the player later drives the car as a lit cigar can be seen falling to the side. *This mission is the second time in a Treyarch game that the opening scene shows a character smoking. The first being the Japanese Officer in Semper Fi in World at War. *After killing Castro's Double, the player will automatically reload their ASP, even if they only shoot one shot. *This is the only mission ,except in Rebirth, throughout the entire game in which you as the player use a weapon that has an underbarrel attachment and scope attached. *It is possible to kill the woman instead of Castro's double. *If the player glitches at the rapel scene and continues to the runway, the player can notice that in a hangar directly to the left, an infinite supply of trucks and planes will spawn and disappear after traveling a short distance. *When the player is instructed to garrote the Cuban soldier on the telephone, the soldier can actually be shot without any penalty, and the mission will progress normally. *Even after the player or Woods shoot and kill Castro's Double, if the player aims at him with your crosshairs, they will appear red and the screen will have aim assist. *After the team evades the Cuban Police and jumps into the car, if the player tries to move the steering wheel while driving, the player's hands will turn the wheel, but the car will still go straight, essentially meaning the player has no control of the car. *The BTR that appears while escaping the plantation can be destroyed by a single shot from the M203. *After killing Castro, when the player exits the bedroom, an anti-aircraft emplacement can be seen firing next to an explosive barrel on the opposite rooftop. Shooting the barrel will make both it and the AA gun explode. *When the player is outside of the building where Castro is, there is an M16 leaning against a barrier that can be picked up. (confirmed on the Wii) *If you kill the enemy soldier broadcasting on a radio with a stealth kill,before he finishes his broadcast, while he is dead his mouth will continue to move as if hes speaking. *The M60 on the plane never has to reload. *In the part of the mission before the BTR.If you ignore the people shooting at you (works best on recruit) and run to the far right of the courtyard (all the way to the back) and look at where the other trucks came from you will see a truck drive up and stop.This truck has no driver or passenger. *Rarely, Cuban troops will drop FALs with Berlin camouflage. *Intel on this level mentions future U.S. President George HW Bush. Category:Trivia